thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150106101302/@comment-25065826-20150107205058
My eyes widen, and I lean over, instinctively trying to help. Of course, touching bloody muscle probably isn't helping at all, so the boy pulls away from me. My brother squirms beside me. 'What is it, guys?' Hannah calls, and the girl in the back says, in a voice louder than I would have expected, 'Can you pull over please?' The car stops, and the girl says something else - 'You're going to feel slightly tired after I heal him, but it's because I'm putting your energy into him to accelerate the healing process.' We all nod that we're ok with this, and she reaches over. The boy has heard what we're saying, so doesn't flinch too much, and the girl puts her hand against the wound. Quite quickly, a drowsiness covers me, and I manage to see the wound healing at 20x the speed it should - a scab slowly creeping over the wound, which the girl is holding closed. Soon, the wound is healed over, and the girl lets go after she's sure the arm is OK to heal on it's own. 'Well, I think we can afford to stop near here tonight.' The boy in the front speaks finally, and seems pretty confident in taking charge. Excuse me, but I just saved your as-'' 'Yeah, sounds ok to me', Hannah says, and pulls out, finding an abandoned building and parking nearby, we leave the car and wander inside. It's pretty clean, so we find the kitchen (it has the most escape routes) and sit down. I reach to the oven to try warming the room up, but it isn't working. I sit down in the circle that's formed, and we begin talking about our pasts. The older new boy, Michael, is the brother of the other boy, and is 18. He's got a power that's 'hard to explain', so we leave him with that. He has just ran off with a group of complete strangers and hoped for the best. This house isn't the best. The boy has brown, short and curly hair, and a spray of freckles on his face. He is pretty muscular, looks like he will be good in a fight. ''I'm already thinking military? Anyway, this boy explains his brothers, Johnny's, life too, but leaves his power. I can't help but imagine what it could be... These two boys only opened up about being 'mutants' tonight, and their family didn't take it well. At all. They were locked in a cellar, whilst the police were called. And when the police arrived, they acted weak before making a break for it. Emma, the girl, is my age after all, 14, and has long ginger hair. Her backstory is that her parents knew what was happening, and made sure that their daughter got training time with her power and also kept her physical fitness up. Eventually, a friend found out and phoned the police - and she had to run. She's just shorter than me, and her power is really cool - she can move energy. From a light bulb to an oven. Problem is, if there's no energy to move, she has to use her own energy and become weaker, or have a useless power. I still love it. She can't heat the room, and no-one has enough energy to be sapped into an oven. So we just put on layers. I explain my own, and Hannah's, backstory, and I don't lie when I say that 'the police got my eye.' I feel like my Dad is innocent. I don't want to dirty his name, and to be honest, if my child turned out supernatural, I'd freak too. Just... without the gun. Soon, we're all asleep. And for once, I actually get a full night of it.